


Beautiful

by seriouslyjustno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslyjustno/pseuds/seriouslyjustno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme: </p>
<p>daichi fucking suga in front of a mirror and talking dirty please 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what you're about to read. I love haikyuu a whole bunch and I needed to contribute something to the fandom so I thought, 
> 
> "Why not some good ole daisuga smut?" 
> 
> god help me. (enjoy!)

 

Daichi felt his heart beat accelerate as his eyes that were gathered with copious amounts of lust stared down at the light haired boy before him. Daichi could feel the blood pulsing throughout his body and only gathering—rather fast—in one place. The air around the two was heavily implied with the need to _touch_ one another, to have either one of them drag their lips across each exposed inch of their skin that was lightly coated with sweat, to slide their rough hands slowly and leisurely up either man’s thighs until it came to the point where neither one of them could take it anymore.

 

Daichi felt his throat grow even drier at the thought and gathering as much saliva as he possibly had in his extra dry mouth, Daichi swallowed. The sounds of the raspy, low toned moans that came from Suga’s sweetly plumped pink swollen lips bounced off the bedroom walls and filled his ears with such intensity that a strong overwhelming feeling began to build up in his chest and made a shiver slowly tingle its way down his spine. The hand that Daichi kept locked right at the side of his—extremely overheated—body instinctively began to reach out, he wanted to be able to _feel_ Suga with his own hand, not watch Suga feel himself using his own. With his cock that was straining against the confines of boxers, Daichi couldn’t do anything but _wish_ he could touch himself while watching the scene before him unwind.

 

“D-Daichi...”

 

Another rush of blood flew rapidly through out Daichi’s body and went straight to his already painfully throbbing cock. He swore that if he didn’t get to do anything soon, he would come in his boxers just by listening to those sounds that pushed past his boyfriend’s mouth ever so sweetly. It felt like music that Daichi always wanted on repeat, he never wanted those sounds to ever _stop._ With his heart still pounding against his chest rapidly, Daichi decided that he couldn’t be patient anymore as he dropped to his knees behind his boyfriend with such ease. Daichi felt a small bubble of a feeling that felt so close to being glad blossom throughout his suddenly tight chest that he kept a large body mirror in his room.

 

Darting his tongue out to lick his cracked dry lips, Daichi stood up once more while trying so hard to ignore the way Suga had his ass stuck ever so shamelessly up in the air with two of his saliva coated fingers probing needlessly at the bright pink entrance. It took a while before Daichi could take his eyes off of Suga and start walking to the body mirror in kept in the corner of the room. He rarely used it but now with the idea that was stuck in his mind made him believe that the both of them would be using it so much more. After adjusting it and sneaking small lust filled glances at Suga, Daichi finally had it arranged perfectly against the front door of his room.

 

As he stared into the reflection of the glass, he could not only see himself but also the image of Suga lain down on the futon with his ass jutted out in the air with both of his hands clenched onto the sheets tightly.

 

Perfect.

 

Daichi cleared his parched throat and spoke up, his voice was extremely low toned and raspy just as he had expected. “What’s wrong? Just a minute ago you were touching yourself so _desperately,_ ” By now Daichi was bent right over Suga, peppering small feather like kisses down the light haired boy’s spine and he could practically _taste_ the arousal on his lightly sweated body. Suga tried to push back against Daichi’s kisses as Daichi drew more closely to his lower back but Daichi stopped his hips from moving insistently by holding onto it with one of his hand. Daichi trailed his light kisses back up his boyfriend’s spine, ignoring the small needy whines that left Suga’s mouth. “What happened to that? Did you not want to come undone by the use of your own spit drenched fingers?”

 

With as much ease and grace as Daichi could manage, he tugged Suga from his provocative position and made him sit right into his lap and once Suga was situated in his lap more comfortably, Daichi lightly let his fingers trail down his sides and enjoyed the shiver that Suga rewarded him with. He didn’t have to worry about not seeing Suga’s face now that they were both right in front of the mirror.

 

“That wasn’t there before… was it?” Suga’s voice was breathy and low as he peeked at himself in the mirror with the one eye he had barely open. Daichi was too busy grazing his teeth lightly over Suga’s earlobe to even offer an answer.

 

“Open both of your eyes,” Daichi who now had his mouth right up close to Suga’s ear spoke into it softly and let his breath ghost over the shell of his ear. Once Suga opened both of his brown eyes and was presented with an even clearer image of himself and Daichi in the mirror and the wave of lust and embarrassment that washed over his features were almost a bit too much for him to handle. “Do you see yourself? You look so fucking _good._ But not only that, look how desperate you are. Is it for me, Koushi? Do you want me to spread your nice plump ass with my hands and run my tongue slowly over the rim of your asshole and then blow so slowly on it that you would be practically _begging_ me to fuck you?”

 

Suga let out a loud, high-pitched moan and tried to reach for his cock that was so incredibly hard that the head was flushed completely red, drops of pre-come leaking out from the slit but before he could provide himself with at least one stroke Daichi grabbed his hand and actually ‘tsk’ed. Suga felt the corner of his eyes build up with a small amount of tears at the pain and pleasurable feeling he felt coursing throughout his body. Whimpering, Suga let his head fall back so the back of it was resting again Daichi’s shoulder and simply relished in the light kisses that Daichi gave him, figuring that that was the only contact he would get for the next _hour._

 

“Don’t be so impatient, Suga. Answer my questions.” Daichi let his rough hands travel up Suga’s spread thighs as slow as he possibly could and when he came close to going anywhere near the spot that Suga wanted him to touch most Daichi let his hands stop and he couldn’t help but enjoy the broken moan that left Suga’s mouth.

 

By now, Suga forgot what the questions were. He wasn’t even sure if he was processing the questions in his mind when they were first being asked. All he could pay attention to was the rough sounding voice that was speaking into his ear and made him go weak all over. The only thing that he truly understood was the explicit words that were leaving his boyfriend’s mouth and what made him grow more impossibly hard. By now, Suga lost it. All he wanted was for Daichi to fuck him into the futon roughly, his cheek pressed into the pillow with his teeth clasped over his swollen pink lips from the biting before as he tried to silence the moans that would leave his mouth and would increase in loudness each time.

 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Daichi, please.” Suga’s voice now grew more needy and desperate than ever before as he grinded down on Daichi’s lap feverishly. He could feel how hard Daichi was against his ass even through the boxers that he worn. If he couldn’t get Daichi to pleasure him, he’ll do the opposite.

 

“Please, please, please.” Suga continued to grind down, even beginning to rock in his lap. Suga felt his heart beat increase when he heard the small growl push past Daichi’s lip and in one second, Daichi had his hand wrapped around Suga’s cock and gave it one agonizingly slow stoke and bit roughly on his exposed skin.

 

“ _AAH._ ” Suga groaned loudly and bit down on his hand to silence his loud voice, the tears that were gathering up at the corner of his eyes now spilled over as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to rock his hips to get Daichi to go faster. A small amount of drool dribbled down his chin but he couldn’t find it anywhere in himself to care.

 

“I want to fuck you so badly, Suga. I want to bend you over and shove my cock so tight in your ass and pound into you relentlessly, each time you come so close to coming I would stop abruptly and watch you cry in frustration at not being able to release. Would you like that?” Daichi’s voice grew harsh as so the bites and sucking that he did to Suga’s neck. He stroked his boyfriend’s cock much faster and used the copious amount of pre-come to help him with it. Daichi enjoyed every second of it. He enjoyed the broken sounds that left Suga’s mouth and loved the way his face scrunched up more as Daichi picked up speed.

 

“More.. more… mor-“ Suga’s voice cut off as his whole body tensed up and his eyes shot open, pupils blown wide. As much as it pained him, Daichi immediately took his hand away and denied Suga the satisfaction of release. The whine that followed after was all too good.

  
“N-Not now,” Daichi cleared his throat and bit down on his tongue before speaking again, fully aware of how hard he was now. “I want you to lift yourself up a bit, okay?” Daichi’s voice changed drastically from rough and harsh to soothing and calm.

 

Following Daichi’s orders, Suga lifted himself up a bit using as much strength as he could. “You stretched yourself out good, right?” Daichi asked Suga, remembering a bit earlier how Suga had told him it wouldn’t be necessary to do any stretching. Although Daichi trusted Suga’s words, he couldn’t be too sure if it was done correctly.

 

Suga nodded his head rapidly, not trying to look into the mirror in front of them that showed how ridiculous he looked.

 

“..Okay, I’m going to need you to slide down slowly.” Daichi grabbed onto Suga’s hip with one hand and used his other hand to position his cock with Suga’s clenched entrance. Before Daichi could tell Suga to relax, Suga slid his way down Daichi’s erection abruptly and both males moaned in sync at the feeling and pressure impact it caused for them both. Daichi widened his eyes greatly at how _tight_ Suga felt around his cock and the thought only made him groan. Not only a few seconds later, Suga was sliding back up and letting himself drop down with such force the hand that Daichi had on his hip tightened instinctively. It could have left a bruise.

 

The room was full with moans and skin slapping down on skin repeatedly. Both Daichi and Suga couldn’t find it in themselves to care whether the people who lived next door were growing more agitated by their antics. Daichi just wanted to lose himself in Suga. To have his boyfriend devour him in the most exquisite way possible.

 

Daichi dug his nails into Suga’s hip, gritting his teeth together as they managed to create a rhythm of him thrusting up at the same exact time Suga was falling down.

 

“D-Da-“

 

Before Suga could stutter/whine out his boyfriend’s name, he tightened around Daichi tightly as his eyes were squeezed tightly and felt his lower abdomen tighten as well.

 

Right as he was about to let go and relieve himself of the building pressure that was going to inevitably come out, he felt a pair of lips brush against the shell of his ear lightly and whisper one soft word:

 

_“Beautiful.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually made it this far, thank you for not losing hope in my terrible smut writing. Leave kudos, comments, whatever you please if you enjoyed it! Much love <3 
> 
> ~Toxic


End file.
